Latino Heat vs Evolution
by Jastul
Summary: Set right after Wrestlemania. Three people decide it's their turn to be on the top, and for that they will ally themselves with some of the greates superstars in the WWE. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my first wrestling fic. It is set right after Wrestlemania 22 and is not apt for John Cena fans. Also, sorry for a slight delay, this was supposed to be posted _before_ yesterday's Monday Night RAW. I'll try to make this a weekly or two week series to try and keep up the story line like a real WWE programing and will take some elements from what happens in the shows although I'll probably branch out from what actually happens in the WWE, specially now that Randy Orton has been suspended for 60 days and Chavo has that "I quit" storyline going on. Well, hope you people enjoy this.

**Chapter 1: Plans are Made**

The game walked out of the arena and into his limo feeling ever the more pissed, he had lost, and not only that, he had tapped out, for the second time at Wrestlemania, to that poor excuse of a wrestler with that poor excuse of a finisher, John Cena; that beat getting pinned after that glorified body slam, the FU. That had to be his most humiliating defeat ever; the Undertaker, well, the guy had never been beaten at the event. Chris Benoit, the guy was one of the best technical wrestlers ever. Batista, he was a monster, a monster he trained, so no shame in any of those.

But then came John Cena, a guy who only knew how to do a few suplex variations, clotheslines, punches, a meager submission move, a poor excuse of a body slam and how to pump his Rebooks. That's just sorry. He had worked his butt off for months, only to loose to that?

As he put his clothes back on, he was thinking of a way to get back to the top. That kind of stuff would have never happened to him inback when he started,when he was with Evolution, when he worked alone, or even with DX, but, that would never be again, or could it? He heard on his way out that Shawn felt like being a bad boy again. But he would never trust him again. And Chyna wasn't about to come back to the WWE after he left her to have that fling with his ex-wife, Stephanie.

Then, there had been the time when he had made a good name on his own, when he proved that he was the best. But back then, it wasn't so hard to become a top contender in the WWE; Shawn was out of business, Benoit, Guerrero, Angle, Big Show and Jericho were just settling in from the recently killed WCW, Hogan and Rock were too busy ripping each other apart, like Undertaker and Kane, Austin's neck was a mess and Ric was busy moping over his life. Wait a minute, Ric! That's it! Ric, Randy, Dave and Evolution; that's what he needed. But, Dave was out with an injury and god knows when he'll be back, Randy was on the other show, and Ric would probably be more than reluctant to trust him. But then again, that made everything sweeter: Randy and Ric had both just lost their matches and the promise of being back on the top would be too much for those guys to resist and Dave would probably know that he had a reserved top contender spot waiting for him when he came back, but he would need to start small in order to get all the way to _the _top spot.

Yeah, they would be back together. And they would take over the company, after all, he was going to get a rematch for backlash, he knew it. Ric could probably capture the Intercontinental championship pretty easy from that Benjamin kid, and they could then take the tag team championship from those giants without much trouble and Dave and Randy could do something similar on the blue side of things: Randy will win the heavy weight title, then, when Dave came back from his injury, he would take the United States Championship, and together they'll crush those movie star wanna-bes.

Yes, he just had to call Dave, find the guys, and convince them all to get back together. Although that still left two championships loose: the cruiserweight and the women's title. Well, as far as the womens division went, now that Mickie James was their champion, things were looking pretty good. Last mentally challenged person he used for his own gain in WWE wasnt too hard to manipulate, why should she be any different? And as far as the cruiserwiehgt championship went, the division was practically dead, but, he would need a quick replacement for that Helms kid in order to gain full control of the company, which shouldnt be too hard to find. Maybe he could get Rey Mysterio to take the spot after Randy takes the belt from him. After all, the guy _did_ hold the record for most Cruiswerwight title reigns. Yeah, he would be a great replacement for Helms, and after hanging with the big boys, he shouldnt have any problem dominating the baby weights.

Now, his efforts only needed to focus on making the necessary title matches for him and Ric for Backlash, which could be taken care of tomorrow. Randy could probably get a rematch for himself at Smackdown, which would mean another triple threat, which will be reserved for the next payperview, which made things all the more easy for them: by then Dave will be back, beat Bradshaw, or Benoit, or whoever had the US title, and, in the main event, they would come out and help Randy win the title with the full force of Evolution and reveal themselves back to the world. After that it was just a slight matter of convincing for Rey to be on their side and then they would just need a few weeks for Dave, Randy, and Rey to take the remaining titles and make Evolution the dominating force in WWE, no one could be able to stand up to them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, similar plans were made, except that a slightly smaller scale: Super Crazy and Psicosis were walking around their dressing room, thinking of a way to prove to the United States how good they were. They had been pondering over this the entire day until they looked at the TV from their dressing room and saw the highlight video for the night: it showed Kane and the Big Show retaining the tag titles, then it went to a scene from Rey winning the World title, and shortly after, the Hall of Fame segment showing Eddie, claiming he had the greatest supply of Latino Heat in the World. Then the inring segment with Eddie's widow, but most importantly, Eddie's nephew Chavo. Both Chavo and Rey had held cruiserweight gold on way more than one occasion, both were their same race, su misma sangre, and Rey was now the world champion. It all cliqued in their heads at the same time; they looked at each other, nodded and ran out of the door looking for the other two Latino wrestlers. In search to unite the remaining Latino heat of the company. And to try to unify it for their own gain.


	2. Latinos Unite

Hey there! this is the second chapter, based sligthly on what happened monday. From here, I will branch out from the story, since Chavo will probably come back monday, challenge for the IC championship, and then ric flair will be put in a story against Umaga (shity gimmick, if you ask me) or something like that which will get him out of the IC scene. You probably will know who the other two wrestlers are by the end of the chap, unless you dont know everything that happened at RAW. Also, i will be taking bits from the real WWE storylines. I think that's it. Oh, yeah! and thanks to all those who reviewed!. Your words keep me going! ENJOY!

* * *

Rey Mysterio sat at his home in San Diego and watched Monday Night RAW. He wanted to check out how things were going on the red side of WWE and tried to think of a solution for a problem he had been posed over a week ago: how to take over the entire WWE.

He remembered everything that had happened after he won the World Title like it was yesterday:

Flashback

Rey Mysterio had just won the world title from Kurt Angle; he was at his dressing room celebrating with Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, and the Guerrero Family. It was all fun and games for a long time, until the announcer's voice was heard that Triple H had lost to John Cena (curious how that guy never did more than five different moves every match and still got the wins) which meant it was time for them to leave.

First, left Dean Malenko, who had to take care of business since he was now a road agent for WWE, Chris Benoit left to his own dressing room to get his stuff, and the Guerrero family left back towards the airport, where they would take a plane back to El Paso, all of them except for Chavo, whose dressing room was right next to Rey's. As Chavo was about to leave, Super Crazy and Psicosis rushed inside the dressing room and started congratulating Rey in both English and Spanish.

Soon after, though, as it was obvious that they wanted to say something else, Chavo just asked them plain and simple.

"Well, homes, we want to ask you something: now that you're the World Heavyweight Champion, why settling with just one title when we can take the whole company, if we put our minds to it?"

"Well, first of all, I don't feel right now like planning a coup d'etat against Vince McMahon and his family, not after all they've given me and my family."

"No, man, I'm not talking about going against the McMahon's, we're talking about taking everything else that there is of value to everyone in this company: title belts" corrected Super Crazy quickly

"And how exactly are we supposed to achieve this, Crazy?" said Chavo half angry and half curious.

"Well, it's actually very simple: we unite together, we beat every champion in the company, take their belts, and then run things the way we want."

"And how are we exactly can we achieve this+" said Mysterio, now deeply intrigued with this idea.

"Well, I hoped you asked that: Latino Heat"

"What? Are you disrespecting the memory of my uncle?"

"No, no, not at all in fact, it's because of my respect for him that I'm saying this. You see, when us Latinos unite, we're unstoppable. So, my plan is, we get all the Latinos in the company, rally them together and when the time is right, we launch a full force offensive towards every champion."

"Sounds good, tell me more"

End of Flashback

And now, here he was. The plans were set: Chavo had already started setting everything up for their mass attack. Last Friday, he had successfully retained his world title against Randy Orton and this Friday, Psicosis had a shot for the Cruiserweight Championship that very same day. After that, Super Crazy and Psicosis would team up and ask Teddy Long to give them a shot for the WWE Tag Team Championship and then Crazy would go for the United States Championship. That covered every title in the Smackdown! side of the company.

Then, a week from today, Chavo would return from his "quit" stint and capture the Intercontinental Championship from Shelton Benjamin at Backlash. From then, he only had get his other two people to capture the WWE Women's title, and get someone for the WWE Title/partner for Chavo against the Spirit Squad for their World Tag Team Titles, since obviously Kane and the Big Show were no longer a team.

If everything went the way it was supposed to be planned, their girl would win the Women's Title from that psycho chick and later on the evening, Chavo and his partner would get a shot at the Tag Team Titles, where Latino Heat would show themselves to the world and prevent those metro sexual cheerleaders from interfering in the tag match and it was straight to the dominion of every company after that. To set the rules themselves and to make sure the Heat prevailed. They just had to follow the new group's motto: Lie, Cheat and Steal.

And as tonight's Monday Night RAW went off the air, Rey Mysterio was sure that the other two superstars to be recruited for Latino Heat were definitely the right ones; sure, one needed some training, but with masters of the Lucha Libre style like Guerrero, Mysterio, the Mexicools, and their other team member, they would make her into a great Women's Champion.

Meanwhile, at St. Louis, the Legend Killer turned off the TV with a sense of extreme anger: Triple H had just been FU-ed by John Cena, Dave still needed a few weeks of therapy and Ric hadn't even made his presence felt. He would have to make a pretty strong showing next week if he wanted to get a shot for the IC title. As he was pondering all these factors, he received a call that could jeopardize the entire Operation Take Over for Evolution.

* * *

Well, hoe you liked it. Please R&R! 


End file.
